<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a New Year in DuckBurg by RedNRainy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571466">a New Year in DuckBurg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNRainy/pseuds/RedNRainy'>RedNRainy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas/New Year, DEATH TO 2020, F/F, Flash Fic, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, Lena is a gay, Lena sabrewing/mcduck/duck, New Year's Eve, Shh, Wordcount: 100-500, bye 2020, characters being very happy2020 is over, dellnumbra, happy new year, im delnumbra trash-, le gasp the gay?!, lena can sniff lesbians from 30 miles away, might be over I didn’t remember, no one has a gaydar except Lena, quick fic, she collects family names like Scrooge collects artifacts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNRainy/pseuds/RedNRainy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The duck clan celebrates the New Year</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Della Duck &amp; Penumbra (Disney: DuckTales), Della Duck/Penumbra, ITS GAY - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a New Year in DuckBurg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s late I know- in my defense I’ve been busy- anyway come along with the ducks as they wish a slow painful death to 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louie slouched on the couch and watched the insanity<br/>
Webby was swinging around the rafters with her grappling hook screaming “DEATH TO 2020!!!”<br/>
Huey was trying to get her to come down, telling her that “webby get down That's dangerous”<br/>
While Dewy was dancing around the room in joy<br/>
“its new years eve WOO!”<br/>
The ‘adults’ weren't much better. Della was cheering on webby as she swung “YEA DEATH TO 2020!!!”<br/>
Scrooge was nowhere to be found , Donald was the only other one sitting quietly on the couch, so case in point news years was going to be insane. </p><p>The Sabrewings arrived at about 7pm.<br/>
Mr and Mr Sabrewing brought cookies and cupcakes, apparently by one of them. Louie didn't catch which one however, mostly because the second webby saw  Lena and Violet She squealed swung down from the ceiling and tackled her in a hug. </p><p> </p><p>It was at this point scrooge and Ms.Beakley made an appearance,Ms..Beakly had been preparing food for the new years  while scrooge had been busy in his office,<br/>
“welcome!!’ Scrooge said<br/>
“sup Mr Mc Duck” Lena waved slightly<br/>
“hello scrooge Mc duck” Violet greeted<br/>
“Ah Ty and Indy it's nice to see ya come on we’ve got a death of a year to celebrate”<br/>
He said and with that they celebrated the death of an undeniably terrible year. </p><p>A chorus of voices rose as  the last few seconds in the year counted down<br/>
“5!” The ducks Sabrewings  Mcducks and one Moonlander voices meshed into a chorus</p><p> </p><p>“4” the year had sent trials to all of them<br/>
“3” and maybe the new year wouldn't fix everything<br/>
“2-” but they had made it through<br/>
“1” together<br/>
“HAPPY NEW YEAR SUCKERS!!!” Dellas voice cut through the others. Grabbing penumbras arm She twirled the Moonlander around and kissed her.<br/>
Everyone stared slack jawed<br/>
“hAHAHAHAHAH I TOLD YOU!!!” Lena shouted, breaking the silence, “I knew it! I knew they were in love!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait you Knew?!?” Della asked, still holding a blushing mess of a Penumbra .<br/>
“yea it was incredibly obvious right guys?”<br/>
Webby nodded vigorously, but everyone else just stared in complete confusion,<br/>
“uh happy new year?” Penumbra interrupted. shaking off their confusion the rest of the family joined in.“<br/>
“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>